


Smell so good

by callmeb, Oddfront



Series: Porn Battles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy's an omega with alpha's for sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd

**Author's Note:**

> B and Odd have been having porn battles since time and memorium, we just haven't been that great at sharing all of them. So now we've decided to take our battles and give them an audience.
> 
> B and Odd are very, very, strange and these porn battles will read more like a conversation, they are unedited for the most part. This series is basically us just going back and forth, bouncing naughty ideas off each other and watching them snowball.
> 
> The titles are based on who wrote that chunk of the story, and the authors notes will most likely contain B and Odd's crazy talk to the other.

Dean pushes his omega face first on to the bed, kneeling between his legs. "Spread them some more for me," he orders giving each thigh a little nudge. The sweet smell of slick gets more intense the more his omega shows and Dean groans at the sight of the shiny wet inner thighs, the thick wetness between those pert cheeks. His omega's hole is absolutely drenched with more and more of that sweetness pouring out and dripping down the already slick taint. Dean runs his fingers through it, grinning at the almost violent shudder he causes and brings his fingers to his lips. He sucks them down like they're covered in honey or chocolate, and it's not a far off description considering how sweet and tangy his omega is. He leans down, licking a stripe up the center of the shiver spine before settling into a more comfortable position. He licks and nips over the pale flesh leaving goose bumps in his wake.

"Dean? What smells so good?" Sammy asks, padding through the door way into their dad's room. Dean's head jerks up at his baby brother's voice, and he smirks, glancing up he catches his omega also looking over at Sam in his Batman pajamas.

"Looks like you're gonna have two alpha's," Dean chuckles and sits up, gesturing for Sam to come closer. "Our omega, is what smells so good Sammy."

Sam cocks his head to the side as he steps up to the edge of the bed. "Why?"

Dean grins again his baby brother never really grew out his 'why' phase, always curious and wanting more information. "Because Daddy is going through heat, and he needs his alphas to take care of him."

Sam crawls up on to the bed, eyes locked onto the slow pulse of slick leaking out of their dad's hole. He scoots closer, knees shuffling on the bedding and leans over putting a hand in the space between Dean and their dad's thighs. Licking his lips he tears his eyes away from the sight to meet Dean's, "Can I taste?"

Dean tilts his head in acquiescence, and trails his fingers up from the underside of their omega's balls and taint, dipping just the tip of a finger into the loosened hole, collecting as much slick as possible. He brings his hand up, fingers less than an inch away from Sam.

Sam leans forward, tongue slipping out to tentatively touch what Dean was offering him. He moans softly at the delicious taste and quickly pulled the slick covered fingers into his mouth.


	2. B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking gosh Odd, no you gotta stop doing this to me!

Firstly, sweet little Sammy in Batman pajamas! Ugh maybe with a stuffed animal (or maybe stuffed batman symbol pillow ugh!) clutched in his arms  
Dean feeding Sammy their Daddy's slick! Ugh Dean slowly fingerfucking Sammy's mouth and Sammy moaning at his omega's taste. Maybe Dean makes Daddy do it too, tells Daddy to scoop up some of his own slick and feed it to their baby alpha boy  
Sammy on his knees between Dean and Daddy, pillow still in his arms and his ass in Dean's lap. Dean pulling his baby brother's hard prick from the slit in his pajama pants. Dean uses his other hand to guide their omega back until Daddy sits on Sammy's cock and fucks himself until his baby boy's first knot pops. Sammy's knot still being so small so it doesn't tie them together, and it tugs so sweet on Daddy's rim with every pass. Slick and little boy come making a fucking mess on Sammy's pajama bottoms, they are black with a bunch of yellow ovals, black silhouette of the Bat Symbol in each. But right over his crotch it's darker with wetness, maybe a little bit white from when Dean jerks Daddy off for a minute before continuing to hold Sammy's cock for their daddy to keep riding. Fuck, Dean slipping a couple fingers in alongside Sammy's knot because he just really wants to feel his sweet brother's cock in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Odd, that chunk above was not my intention. I just wanted to mention the pajamas idk what happened lmao


	3. Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *innocent eyes* Doing what? ... I'm not doing anything (unless of course you're referring to the filthy, naughty porn I keep sending you).  
> Right? I kept thinking what would Sammy have to match his Batman jammies... but I love the bat symbol pillow!

UGH YES! I love that Sammy's knot is too small to properly tie them and Dean will knot his omega once Sammy's done and he'll be all "Once your knot is big enough, you'll be able to tie our omega up, pump him so full of come and breed him so good." Sammy will watch with wide eyes as Dean tugs back a bit, showing his alpha baby brother just how good their daddy looks with a knot locked deep inside his hungry hole.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy our battles just as much as we enjoy waging them against each other ;)  
> Comments and kudos are love and help us gear up for the next battle.


End file.
